el ultimo gran padrino
by washuneishon
Summary: -la mirada de Stan estaba totalmente hundida en la foto del pelirrojo la observo por unos largos segundos, se paro rápidamente llegando a la puerta de la oficina-te veo mañana-bloqueando sus pensamientos más coherentes


_Hola como están? Espero qe bien bueno estoy escribiendo este fic ha se algún tiempo ya lleva cinco capítulos también escribo el otro __**imagínatelo **__mañana actualizare que solo faltan tres capítulos para terminarlo por fin _

_Al escribir este me he inspirado mucho en esta foto les dejo el link .net/854184 y en algunas canciones como nancy boy de placebo, read me de nirvana, marijuan de nirvana, karma police de radiohead, 2+2=5 de radiohead, My Sweet Prince de placebo, New Born de muse y U.R.A Fever de the kills este capítulo en especia lo escribí escuchando Fuck The People y Fried My Little Brains de the kills a un que no tienen nada que ver _

_Ofala les guste porque me ha costado escribir este capítulo ha y se me ha olvidado avisar que abra style, bunny, creek, cryde, cartyde cuarteto amoroso jijijijiji stebe Wendyxkyle nose como seria eso y varias más abra mucho lio _

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone. Eso para que no me demanden

Ha y todo lo que se de mafias lo he visto en películas obviamente para que no me demanden tampoco, abra algunas frases

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Rencuentro **

Stan entro a la oficina de la detective, llevaba un par de días en California, fue llamado por trabajo, era un agente especial de la FBI, pero solo ha trabajado en Colorado, ya no soportaba el terrible calor que hacía en el verano del dichoso lugar, vestía unos pantalones cortos, una pollera azul, lentes de sol (wayfarer negros *-*), una mochila deportiva de una conocida marca y una botella de agua que dejaba a la vita su trabajado cuerpo, su ropa era desacuerdo al clima de California pero no a la primera reunión de trabajo con su nueva jefa, pero que se puede esperar de un chico acostumbrado al frio de South Park, California era peor que un ornó.

Entro a la oficina como si de su casa se tratara, sin ningún tipo de formalidad, su nueva jefa lo obligo a venir a California amenazándolo _"¡si no vienes a California are que te despidas de la FBI!"_ Wendy Testaburger _« ¿Cómo una chica tan bonita puede ser una bruja en potencia?» _llevaba solo dos días en el lugar y Wendy ya había dado a conocer su encantadora personalidad, se sentó en una silla que estaba frente el escritorio de la azabache, ella vestía formal como se debe en una oficina, una blusa morado pastel y una falda tubo negra que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Wendy miro al nuevo tipo de pies a cabeza sin poder creer el atrevimiento del azabache, presentarse de manera tan informal, prender un cigarro en su oficina y para colmo poner sus pies sobre su escritorio.

La chica miro a Stan de forma asesina-apaga ese cigarro y baja los pies de su escritorio-replico frunciendo a un mas el ceño

-no gracias-Stan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no reírse en la cara de su jefa, al ver la cara que puso después de su respuesta

La azabache apretó sus dientes y puño para no descontrolarse-no era una pregunta era una orden-_¡qué mujer más desagradable! _Pensaba Stan mientras cumplía las órdenes de la chica, que no superaba su edad 32 o 33 años

Después de que Wendy le diera el típico discurso de bienvenida el cual Stan no presto atención para nada, estaba más preocupado de mirar las fotos que avían en la oficina y de vez en cuando le miraba el escote a su nueva jefa si tenía suerte y la mujer se paraba el trasero y las pierna que se marcaban en falda tan ajustada, la mujer era una diosa una chica muy guapa estaba preciosa.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo?-pregunto aburrido de el ambiente que se formaba en la oficina de Wendy tanta formalidad siempre lo aburría

-¿sabes quien es _"El Rabino"?-contra _pregunto la azabache, al escuchar la palabra _"El Rabino" _la cara de Stan cambio automáticamente por una de frustración notoria

-quien no-dijo con frialdad

Wendy le paso una carpeta verde que obviamente contenía información de la gran mafia, Stan la abrió rápidamente de forma nerviosa, se encontró con un hombre que le llegaba el pelo hasta los hombros rubio, sus facciones tal y como las recorva no lo veía alrededor de dos años pero siempre mantuvieron contacto de alguna forma, tratando de disimular la nostalgia en su rostro pregunto-¿el es El Rabino?-ya sabiendo la respuesta

-no él es Kenneth McCormick uno de sus más grandes socios y amigo- respondió ella

Al ojear la carpeta se encontró con una rubia hermosa tantos sus rasgos como su cuerpo, avían una foto de cara y de cuerpo entero de la chica, era tanto o más linda que las modelos de la televisión, debajo de la foto su nombre, "Barbara Stevens" y al lado de su nombre, decía _"novia o amiga con derecho"_-al leer la información casi no podía controlar sus expresiones de cara una mescla de horror odio y melancolía

Siguió ojeando la carpeta y se encontró con Craig Tucker, era el tesorero del rabino cobraba a todos quienes le debían, se parecían mucho demasiado parecía a un su clon, "Damien" traficante de mujeres y niños, se mueve por todo el mundo, "Phillip Pirrup" se encargaba de que se moviera todo por Europa consiguiendo la mayor cantidad de tráfico en la historia, "Tweek Tweak" compra grandes cantidades de cocaína a Bolivia, encargándose de venderla al triple a grandes mafias "Token Black" se encarga de la heroína, anfetamina, LSD, Éxtasis, crack y marihuana para los países que a un no es legalizada, uno de los traficantes más buscados y poderosos del país, "Kevin Stoley" Asiático se encarga de que todo llegue a Asia tanto drogas como mujeres, niños traficante de hachís, "Kenneth Mccormick" se encarga de hacer negocios con la mafia Rusa, uno de los mafiosos más buscados junto con El Rabino

-ellos parecen peligrosos, pero solo trabajan para El Rabino si este judío desaparece el negocio se acaba-informo Wendy al chico que estaba petrificado tratando de luchar con los fantasmas del pasado _«y pensar que todos ellos fueron mis amigos mis compañeros, menos la rubia ¿Quién será? ¿Realmente será su novia? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Quién es?»_Resultaba difícil lealtad a sus antiguos amigos, este era su trabajo, no podía callar toda su vida

-¿tienes algo sobre El Rabino?-dijo ásperamente incapaz de pensar en otra cosa después de ver la cara interrogante de la chica esperando su respuesta, Wendy abrió unos de los cajones de su escritorio y le paso una foto, borrosa de muy mala calidad, curioso hoy en día no se ven este tipo de fotos, con suerte se veía un tipo con un sombrero color negro, se le veían unos cuantos pelos rojos, lentes de sol grandes no se le lograba notar la cara, vestía elegante y retro el típico gangster Italiano

Stan miro alarmado a la chica tenía que comprobar algunas cosas-¿sabes su verdadero nombre?

-nadie lo sabe es como si no existiera-suspiro cansada y luego prosiguió calmadamente para Wendy era una vergüenza admitir lo que savia-el ultimo infiltrado dijo que el tipo era un genio, solo eso, que cuando nosotros recién íbamos el venia mil veces de ida y vuelta

_«Siempre fue un maldito genio, estoy seguro de que si hablara no cambiaría nada»_ pensaba Stan con la mirada hundida en la foto de su antiguo y mas intimo amigo, que de un día para otro convirtió su vida en la peor de sus pesadillas después de nueve años a un no entendía porque eligió ese camino

Wendy lo observo curiosa por unos cuantos segundos no entendía la reacción del tipo nuevo-tu trabajo es infiltrarte-sentencio interrumpiendo los pensamiento del azabache

-¿Qué paso con el anterior?-pregunto desinteresado

-está en una clínica mental, un día solo enloqueció, quien sabe lo que le hicieron esos mafiosos-dijo con un tono más serio del que solía ocupar -¿¡QUEEEE!-grito asustado en qué clase de monstruo se había convertido su ex amigo-sabes lo he pensado mucho, no quiero terminar de esa manera ¿entiendes? A sí que no gracias, un gusto-mientras se paraba para caminar hasta la puerta de la oficina

-¡siéntate!-grito la chica, Stan izo caso de manera casi programada-tu eres perfecto no puede ser otro

-¿Por qué? Hay agentes mejor preparados que yo-dijo inquieto si era necesario llorar y ponerse a sus pies lo aria no quería ese trabajo por nada no quería verlo no podía verlo, le costó cinco años superarlo, salir del foso no podía volver de nuevo-hay personas que entrenan toda su vida para esto

-estuve investigándote-respiro hondo para seguir hablando-buscando a alguien que tuviera la cercanía con ellos, que no fuera un mafioso, hasta que te encontré a ti, se que fuiste a la misma escuela que muchos de ellos, que incluso pudieron ser tus amigos, y tengo la suerte de que seas agente de la FBI-mientras Stan la miraba indignado

-me mataran lo sé, ellos saben que soy de la FBI si me llegase a infiltrar lo sabrán de inmediato y me mataran sin piedad, Wendy por favor no quiero morir tengo familia, tienes que entenderlo-alarmado

-se que tu eres perfecto para el trabajo-rogo la chica una vez mas

-me niego hacer esto, realmente no puedo, tienes que entenderlo-sin siquiera lograr interés de parte de Wendy

-llamare a mis contactos estarás dentro por lo menos en una semana-ignorando las suplicas de Stan

-tú no entiendes nada, yo no puedo hacer este trabajo, no es que no quiera no puedo, me matara, ellos me odian soy de la FBI es como si les hubiese engañado-ya histérico y al borde del colapso

-no puedes negarte, si lo haces te irás detenido por negar a cooperar con la FBI eres oficial sabes que puedo hacerlo-con tono de superioridad

Stan miro con horror tanto la foto del Rabino y a Wendy ambos expertos manipuladores no podía creerlo no podía creer su puta suerte esto no podía pasarle esto era una pesadilla de la que debía despertar, no podían hacerle eso, después de varios piñizcos y golpes en su brazos-¿Cuándo se supone que estaré dentro?-su voz tembló levemente y se percibió el miedo, era como si lo mandaran directo a su muerte

-ya te dije que por lo menos en una sema-frunciendo el entre cejo con voz autoritaria

-ok-la mirada de Stan estaba totalmente hundida en la foto del pelirrojo la observo por unos largos segundos, se paro rápidamente llegando a la puerta de la oficina-te veo mañana-bloqueando sus pensamientos más coherentes, esto no solo era la sentencia su muerte esto era la oportunidad de saber lo que nunca nadie quiso contarle, esto era la oportunidad de encarar a Kyle claro que después morirá, algunos dicen que es peor que Satanás peor que Cartman. Stan salió de las oficinas del FBI de California, sintiendo la tremenda ola de calor que lo golpeaba, a un no empezaba el trabajo y ya se sentía muerto, muerto en vida, si Kyle se llegase a enterar que planea solo que lo ha pensado lo mataría sin piedad, porque para él no existía el pasado solo el futuro, no le importaría los quince años de imitad los tres años de… casi de inmediato sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo trasero, miro la pantalla número desconocido, contesto sin siquiera imaginarse de quien se trataba

-hola-con un tono cansado

-hola cariño, supe que estas en California-dijo una voz melódica de hombre, que no escuchaba ha se algunos años

-¿Kyle? ¿De dónde sacaste mi número?-mientras mentalmente negaba lo que estaba viviendo, ha se casi diez años que no hablaban no podía pretender que no ha pasado nada

-Ho vamos no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí ¿quieres hacerme llorar?-seductoramente provocando un escalofrió en Stan

-¿Qué quieres Kyle?-cortante

-quiero verte, te extraño-dijo un mas seductor

_«Mierda, mierda, mierda» _¿Dónde estás?-mordiéndose el labio inferior

-mmmm puede que te este mirando-y eso fue lo último que escucho a través del teléfono, Stan miro todo su alrededor pero nada ni señales de Kyle, de manera casi mágica sin siquiera darse cuenta el pelirrojo estaba frente a él frente al FBI como alguien puede arriesgar tanto.

Pero Kyle no había cambiado en nada o casi nada, su cuerpo era igual, a diferencia de Stan no creció nada la musculatura no era parte del pelirrojo, la misma altura al borde de sus ojos, no parecía un hombre de treinta y tantos parecía un adolecente de dieciséis o diecisiete años, no aparentaba mas que eso, su pelo rojo oscuro como siempre no tenia tanto volumen como antes pero estaba muy desordenado y ondulado que le daba un aspecto a un más juvenil, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes de sol parecidos a los de Stan solo que con el borde gris al igual que la pollera que usaba, pantalones pitillos y mocasines blancos, parecía apenas un crio tenía un aspecto muy juvenil y la ropa le hacía ver a un más joven de lo que ya parecía, eso era muy raro nadie puede retrasar tanto la edad el envejecimiento, pero había algo que llamo la atención del azabache, su brazo izquierdo lleno de heridas, como si tuviera la peste algunas de sus heridas incluso se veían hinchadas y se tornaban a un color morado parecían infectadas.

Kyle de igual manera que Stan observo al azabache de arriba abajo, parecía sorprendido Stan si avía cambiado a diferencia de él, Stan parecía un hombre-as cambiado mucho-sentencio después de que ambos se dieran el tiempo de analizarse

-y tú no has cambiado nada-dijo el azabache sorprendido del aspecto del pelirrojo

-si he cambiado más de lo que crees -ambos ya caminando a paso lento Kyle abraso al azabache de manera sorpresiva para Stan dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, que pronto se convirtió en uno más apasionado, ya no había pudor como hace algunos años, estando en un lugar público se besaros apasionadamente sin importarles nada, eran unos maricas, y qué?

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_Espero que hallan disfrutado si les gusta subiré el próximo capítulo muy prontito, si no bueno no subiré mas ha para los que no se dieron cuenta a un que los dudo ustedes sacan muy buenas conclusiones *-* kyle es el rabino y al parecer Stan y Wendy son los únicos buenitos niños de dios chan chan, tienen alrededor de 32 33 o 34 años eso es todo la información adicional que debo dar por el momento_

_Sé que he estado muy desaparecida y hago lo posible por leer todo los fic _

_Nos estamos leyendo _

_Saluditos :3_


End file.
